While the invention disclosed herein could be used on a wide variety of motors, it is contemplated that it would be used primarily on fractional horsepower motors such as are used in numerous household appliances including, but not limited to: vacuum cleaners, sewing machines, blenders, food mixers, humidifiers, dehumidifiers and a wide variety of other devices and appliances. There is fierce competition in the sale of motors of the class described and the manufacture and sale of a satisfactory motor at a profit depends upon the production of a motor which will meet the requirements and which is efficient and economical. In order to produce an economical motor, it is necessary to design a versatile motor using a minimum number of parts, each of which is in itself an economical part and which can be assembled in minimum time, at minimum cost with minimum rejections. Much time and effort has been invested to achieve these goals.
These efforts have produced better alloys, more efficient winding machines, improved and more economical insulating materials, the elimination and/or combination of parts, the elimination and/or reduction of manual steps during the assembly and other improvements which are familiar to those with experience in the related arts. The present invention provides a modular motor with a reduced number of parts and which minimizes hand labor for assembly.